Jealous
by cruez2788
Summary: Maura claims whats's hers Rating will increase if continued
1. Chapter 1

This is intended to be a quick one shot as an apology for my extended absence from my other Jane and Maura fic Sweet Child of Mine. I did accomplish a lot while I was gone. I graduated from college and moved into my own place. Still I apologize for my absence. I will be returning to SCOM. In the mean time I hope this makes up for it. Now without further ado I give you jealous.

*Sorry I had to fix this. I was writing a Callie/Arizona fic at the same time I was writing this and some of the words accidentally were typed into this story or deleted. My bad guys.

She watches from a distance at first as the woman approaches Jane. It is something that she is used to. Jane is after all beautiful and a well decorated detective. Maura knows from the start though that this time it's different. The woman that is hitting on Jane is equally stunning and from the looks of it confident. Maura can tell every time the woman laughs and touches Jane's arm and bats her eyelashes. It makes Maura's blood boil. She's not normally a jealous woman she knows Jane belongs to her. Jane makes this clear when she rebuffs the woman's advances as she waits for their drinks but the woman persists.

It's when Jane looks at the woman and smiles back, a smile normally reserved for her. At this point something in Maura snaps just a little. She leaves the booth she'd been watching from and walks up to the two women. She presses herself against Jane's back and wraps her arms around the taller woman's waist her hands resting on the brunette's lower stomach.

"I was missing you so I thought I would come keep you company." Maura's eyes lock with the other woman and the other woman smirks. Jane smiles at the feel or Maura's smaller body pressed against hers.

"Sorry love busy night. They are getting our drink right now." Maura comes to Jane's side and smiles when Jane's arm goes around her shoulders.

"Who is your friend?' Maura asks looking right at the woman that is still to close to Jane for her liking.

"Oh this is Naomi. Naomi this is my girlfriend that I was telling you about Maura."

"Nice to meet you."Naomi replies holding out her hand. The last thing Maura wants to do is shake this woman's hand but her upbringing causes her to shake the other woman's hand quickly.

"Well I should get going. It was nice to meet you Jane. Keep what I said in mine." Naomi takes her drink and leaves just as their drinks arrive.

Maura doesn't say a word the entire ride home. Out of all the people that have hit on Jane woman and men alike no one has ever gotten under her skin the way Naomi did. They are in the house when Jane finally speaks.

"Maura" The blonde turns and is quickly pressed against the wall Jane's lips on her. She is still angry so she pushes her body forward attempting to push Jane away but the thoughts are quickly erased from her mind. Jane pulls away touching her forehead to Maura's. "Stop thinking about it you are going to drive yourself crazy." Maura gasps.

"How did you know?"

"Because the way you feel right now is the way I feel every time someone flirts with you. If you think about it too much it will drive you crazy."

"It's just..." Maura sighs. "You smiled at her in that way that you only smile at me." Jane gives her the exact smile she just described and it sends shivers down Maura's spine.

"Do you know why I smiled at her like that? She noticed you watching us and commented on how gorgeous you are and how lucky I am. I smiled at her like that because she was talking about you. She was hitting on me but the moment she saw the way you looked at me she stopped." Jane takes Maura's chin and lifts her face to look at her. "She knew that I belonged to you and there was no mistaking it." Maura's hands go to Jane's hips and she squeezes.

"You are mine." Maura whispers. Jane leans forward and whispers into Maura's ear.

"So prove it, what are you waiting for?"

A/N- P.S. I could be persuaded to write another chapter for this if you guys are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-It's slightly sweet and slightly smutty and I hope worth the wait. I will be returning to my other story shortly. Now without further ado I give you Jealous Part 2

Maura's eyes light up with the idea of the challenge. She loves when Jane surrenders herself to her. To every one else the detective is strong, powerful, and tough. While she is all those things to Maura she is also sweet, vulnerable, and caring in ways that most others don't see. Maura keeps her hands on Jane's hips pushing forward and away from the wall. She directs Jane backwards through the living room towards their bedroom./p

Jane doesn't look back once trusting Maura completely to not let her fall. When they reach their room Maura pushes the brunette on top of the bed. The blonde slowly lifts the dress she is wearing from her body. She can feel Jane's eyes on her as the material reveals her skin. She stands there for a second enjoying the way Jane's eyes roam her body. The blonde's hands move to the top of her panties and she pulls them down slowly over well toned legs. Her hands travel up and unhook her bra letting it fall from her chest. Jane is about to reach towards her when Maura stops her pushing her back fully on the bed and climbing on top of the brunette straddling her. The blonde leans down and whispers In Jane's ear.

"Need more proof?" Maura licks Jane's ear. The brunette let's out a strangled groan as the blonde's tongue moves down her neck to her collar bone leaving a trail of kisses. Maura slowly begins to unbutton Jane's shirt. The brunette accommodates by lifting herself allowing Maura to take off her shirt and bra. The blonde kisses down Jane's body much to the brunette's dismay. Maura stops at that the top of Jane's pants. The brunette is quick to lifts her hips to allow Maura to remove her pants and her panties.

"Both woman groan when Maura slides her body against Jane's. The blonde's hair is tickling Jane's nipples driving the brunette crazy. Maura is quick to realize this when her hand travels down and comes into contact with Jane's wet thighs, Maura smirks.

"Is that for me?" Jane moans as Maura runs her finger along Jane's wet lips. "Is that for me?" Maura asks again slowly.

"Yes." Jane answers breathless. Maura rewards the brunette by slowly slipping a finger inside. Jane's nails dig into Maura's back as the blonde slowly moves against the presses her head against Jane's

"Tell me your mine." Jane's eyes manage to find Maura's.

"I'm yours forever." Maura smiles down at the woman she loves and quickens the pace of her movements slipping another finger into Jane. The brunette's eyes slip shut and finds her release holding Maura to her. There is no doubt in Jane's mind as she lays there recovering that she belongs to Maura Isles and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
